highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Grayfia Lucifuge
Grayfia Lucifuge is the wife and Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer and the mother of Millicas Gremory. She is also the older sister of Euclid Lucifuge and the sister-in-law of Rias Gremory. Grayfia is known as the Strongest Queen and the Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation, and is the only member of Sirzechs' peerage who stayed behind after the events of 666. Appearance Grayfia is a beautiful young woman appearing to be in her early twenties with back-length silver hair that features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down which ends in twin braids and red eyes (silver in the anime). While on her days off as a maid, Grayfia's normal outfit has few noticeable differences is that she looks younger, her eyes are red and she has a faded-pink scrunchy on her, as opposed to the blue maid outfit. Her outfit is a black shirt with golden-caramel accents at the edges of the shirt and spread horizontally near the bottom, with two light golden trims going down the shirt; and the shirt splits slightly above her stomach, exposing her midriff. Around her neck and shoulders is a long, cyan scarf made from light material that reaches her hips. Her jeans are blue, with a white outline at the top. In most of her appearances, she is seen wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. While participating in the Azazel Cup as Bina Lessthan, Grayfia uses magic to change her appearance into a younger version of herself as a teenager and wears a dragon mask to conceal her identity. Personality Grayfia has a very strict personality and she is often exasperated by her husband. She also does not like admitting her relationship to Sirzechs while she is "on the job", to the point of pinching Sirzechs's face if he mentions it and denying it. Grayfia also has an issue where she becomes a "troublemaker" as stated by Azazel, who was told by Sirzechs, when she becomes drunk. Despite her serious personality, Grayfia is a kind and wise young woman who deeply loves her family and enjoys doing her "job" as a maid of the Gremory Clan. History Grayfia comes from the House of Lucifuge, a noble family of Pure-Blooded Devils from the Extra Demons whose family served under the original Lucifer. Grayfia was originally from the Old Satan Faction that opposed the Anti-Satan Faction, where she stood in the front lines as one of the most powerful Devils. It was during that time that she met Sirzechs and fell in love with him. During the Devil Civil War she would meet him in secret. The two of them married each other after the end of the conflict between the Old Satan Faction and the Anti Satan Faction, eventually giving birth to a son. Their romance became a well-known romantic story among the young Devils and was even made into a movie. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Grayfia made her first appearance in Volume 2, stopping Rias from having sex with Issei to break off her engagement. She later arranges a Rating Game between Rias and Riser Phenex, the third son of the Phenex Family and Rias' fiancé at that time, with the consent of Rias' family. Later on after the Rating Game Issei wakes up when Grayfia informs him that his team had lost the match and that Rias is currently in the Underworld preparing for engagement ceremony with Riser, however she gives a way to transport there from Sirzechs, thus giving him another chance to win Rias back. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor In Volume 4, Grayfia accompanies Sirzechs to the human world, when Sirzechs goes to the Hyoudou Residence to visit Issei's parents as well as for Rias' class observation day. In Volume 5, she and the other maids and butlers of the Gremory Clan welcomed Rias and her peerage who returned to the Gremory Region, preparing a carriage for them. She later serves as the arbiter during the Rating Game between Rias and Sona. In Volume 6, she is seen to be taking care of Issei along with her son, telling her son not to call her mother when she is doing her job. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 8, she took a day off as the Maid of the Gremory Clan and visited the Hyoudou Residence as Sirzechs' wife and Rias' sister-in-law. She went to inspect the house and to see how Rias is doing, as she is going to be the future heir of the Gremory Clan. She later acted as Satan Yellow during the trial for Issei and Rias at the Ruins of Connection before properly acknowledging them as the Master and Mistress of the Gremory Clan. In Volume 11, she accompanied Sirzechs to the Hyoudou Residence when Sirzechs was getting the confirmation from Issei, Yuuto, and Akeno for their Middle-Class Promotion Test. In Volume 12, she and the members of Sirzechs' peerage go to the front line to fight the Jabberwocky but could not make much progress due to its high regeneration ability. They were later successful in defeating the Jabberwocky after Issei (in Super Gigantic Balance Breaker form) assisted in the battle and uses the Longinus Smasher to destroy the Jabberwocky without a trace. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 13, Grayfia arrived at the Hyoudou Residence just before Issei and Sirzechs, in his Satan Red costume, are about to fight and stopped them. She also reprimanded the Lucifer group (without Enku and Bahamoot) for not telling her where they're going and going to the Hyoudou Residence without prior confirmation. In Volume 15, it was stated by Issei that Grayfia was shocked when she learned that her brother, Euclid, is alive. The higher-ups of the Underworld started to panic and became suspicious of Grayfia, thinking that she lied about his death, and began interrogating her. In Volume 18, it was mentioned that Grayfia was chosen to be the one to interrogate Euclid due to his request for his sister. When the Lucifuge siblings were reunited for the first time after centuries of separation, Grayfia harshly reprimanded Euclid for choosing to support Rizevim's atrocious ambitions and engaging in terrorism solely because of their Clan's law of complete obedience to Lucifer. In the Extra Life of DX.1, Grayfia became the arbiter for the Rating Game rematch between Rias and Riser. In Volume 21, Grayfia appears along with the members of her husband's peerage intending to follow Sirzechs into the Isolation Barrier Field. To her dismay, Sirzechs uses a hypnotism method taught by Azazel on her as Grayfia fades into unconsciousness while lamenting the fact that Sirzechs is leaving her behind. In Volume 22, Grayfia returned to her usual duties as a maid, hiding her emotions about Sirzechs which Rias is worried about. Grayfia took part in Rias's graduation, however she was sitting away from her family with Millicas staying next to her. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy She joins Issei's team as his Queen under the alias of "Bina Lessthan" for the Rating Game World Tournament with Issei and Ravel being the only ones who know her true identity. After ten days, Grayfia receives better ratings than the rest of the team. During the match against Baraqiel, Grayfia assisted Rossweisse and takes on Armaros, while also releasing extraordinary amounts of demonic power. By Volume 23, Issei's team had already won another match for their continuing winning streak and prepared to face their next opponents; Dulio and his team of Brave Saints. Sometime before the match, both teams had a meeting within the VIP room of the Hyoudou Residence to get all of their members acquainted with each other, but also used this time get a better insight of their opponents, during which Grayfia also wore her disguise. The conversation had then shifted to that about breasts as Dulio intended to get Issei fixated on Mirana chest as part of their strategy. Griselda who was not assumed by it accused Dulio of sexual harassment and turned towards "Bina" believing that she must've had it rough but she simply replies that it's the norm for her. In Volume DX.4, Grayfia took part of her team’s strategy meeting for their upcoming match against Sona and her team. On the day of the match, Grayfia and her team headed to the Armaros Colosseum and during the match, Grayfia was contacted by Ravel as she arrived the above of the center of the field, which puts her on standby. Grayfia then unleashes her mass demonic power towards the area and retires Tsubasa and later shot fired another demonic power at Rurkuro’s location, causing her to retire. Grayfia and her team were victorious after Xenovia retires Sona in their fight. It eventually came the day of the match against Dulio's team where they fought at the Ajuka Stadium and played the Rating Game under rules of "Rampage Ball", in which both teams must find the goals that appear all over the game field and then throw the ball in. As the game had commenced, their team were met with thunderclouds created by Dulio that caused icy cold heavy rain accompanied by lightning strikes that they had to dodge, the ball was fought over back and forth but Asia's team were able to score the first 5 points thanks to Ouryuu. The match lasted for about 2 hours with both teams having scored a roughly even amount of points, at one during that time she had to dodge Mirana's enormous light spear attack from the ground, this however caused her mask to crack partially reveal her face and silver hair but enough to keep identity hidden to most, she then used her magic to take out a spare mask for her to wear. Eventually she was able to get a hold of the ball and was about to score the lead for her team until the timer when off before she could, with Issei's team scoring fewer points then Dulio's at 144 – 146 thus resulting in their loss. During the match Rias was able to figure out Grafia's identity from when her mask broke. Rias confronted Grayfia after the game asking for her reasons, Grayfia revealed that she intends to make Issei a Satan, believing that this will eventually be the intention of the entire Underworld and plans to support him in this endeavor. Rias stated that she will win even against her, to which Grayfia is glad to hear from her sister-in-law. By Volume 24, while still under the guise of Bina, Grayfia assisted the DxD team in guarding the match between Rias and Vali from Thanatos' Grim Reapers who were after Koneko and Kuroka. Both she and Rossweisse created a barrier around the Fafnir Stadium and held it up until the Thanatos was defeated. In Volume 25, Grayfia and her team watch as the rival teams attained their victories in the tournament in Issei’s room. After the marriage interview between Rossweisse and the Chief-God of Norse Vidar ended, Grayfia and the team began to analyze the members of Team Leisure of the Kings and as Rossweisse saw her senior Brynhildr using magic and her activation is faster than hers Grayfia notes if their activation time and accuracy are better they will lose by numbers. Grayfia and her team took part of a training session held by Ajuka Beelzebub along with Rias and her team with the exception of Issei who was called by Indra. On the day of the match against Team Leisure of the Kings, Grayfia arrives together with her team in Valhalla of Norse mythology at the Thor Stadium. When the match started, Grayfia flew together with Bova, Roygun, Asia, and Elmenhilde towards the artificial Yggdrasil while Issei and the others took the stairway. After passing through the hollow cavity of the Yggdrasil, Issei entrusted Grayfia and Asia to deal with goddess Artemis. When the fight started Grayfia unleashed her Satan-class demonic power and deflected Artemis’s divine arrows with her demonic energy. Grayfia and Asia managed to overwhelm because Artemis became distracted due to the mini Fafnirs attempting to take her underwear. Grayfia and her team celebrated at the Hyoudou Residence along with the rival teams. Grayfia reappeared in the end of True Volume 1, traveling with her team to the Agares’s territory announcing the matches of main stage of the tournament and they will be facing Rias and her team in the first match. In True Volume 2, Grayfia journeyed with her team to their training camp in the mountain and was invited by Roygun to assist her with her training and unleashing their strong devil aura in the progress. The next morning of their training, Grayfia assisted in making breakfast for the team and continued training with Roygun. After finishing the training, Grayfia and her team watches the match between Sairaorg and his team against Team Shooting Star, with Sairaorg emerging as the victor. She joined at the hot spring with Issei and told him that she heard about his date with Rias and her intent on making him a Satan, but he revealed he has no interest in becoming one, so she decided to stay by his side until he was interested. Issei questioned about how he’s fit to become a Satan, which she revealed that he’s receiving support from the children and his status as a hero for saving the Underworld many times. Grayfia trembled after Issei mentioned Sirzechs’s name when he asked about her intention: Was it her own, or was it because it was Sirzechs's last words to him, which she revealed to be both, so Issei immediately decided to reject her request on becoming a Satan because she is Sirzechs’s Queen and Millicas's mother, much to her shock. Issei asked her to watch over Millicas more than him after reminding her that he is lonely and still requires a mother figure since he is still young, after which Grayfia started trembling as her hands covered her face. Unsure of what to say, she suddenly left the hot spring. Grayfia and her team arrived at the Oppai Dragon Stadium in the Gremory territory for their match against Rias and her team, they meet with Issei’s parents in the VIP room to see them off before the match and they meet their bodyguard Mitsuya Kanzaki, and later see the hostility between him and Ouryuu until they left to their Rating Game. As the match began, Grayfia and the others were transported to the artificial Hyoudou Residence as their HQ and began to discuss their strategy. Grayfia accompanied Issei to the location of Rias and decided to challenge her to a fight after Issei went to fight against Yuuto, enveloping her demonic aura as Rias entered her Forbidden Invade Balor the Princess and started to fight against each other. Because of the conversation she had with Issei, Grayfia’s demonic aura became unstable as her attacks were overwhelmed by Rias and her bullet attacks were stopped due to the Rias’s third eye and created a sphere from her demonic power, only to be repelled by Rias’s own demonic sphere. She gave her sincere words to Rias as she was tearfully defeated and eventually retired from the Rating Game. When her team was victorious against Rias and her team, Grayfia woke up in the hospital room and reverted back to her original form, she was greeted by her son Millicas, who came to praise her of her match and plans to rewatch all the matches when she was Bina Lessthan. Grayfia became shocked and asked her son if he was mad at her, which he happily tells her it was ok that she’d participated and watched her in the match was the best, causing Grayfia to shed tears and hugged her son, and continue to apologize to him, leaving Millicas confused. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Even for an Ultimate-Class Devil, Grayfia is very powerful. She's noted by Rias and Euclid to be one of the strongest Devils produced by the Old Satan Faction and is titled the Strongest Queen. Her power is stated to be on par with the Four Great Satans and even Sirzechs, a Super Devil and the current Satan Lucifer, is terrified of his wife when she becomes angry. In Volume 25, with the support of Asia and initially Fafnir, she was able to fight evenly against Artemis. Master Magician: Due to the Bishop trait of her Queen piece, Grayfia is a powerful magic user. While using her fake identity of Bina Lesthan during the Rating Game World Tournament, she constantly uses magic to turn her appearance into that of a teenager. Enhanced Speed, Strength and Defense: Due to the Knight and Rook traits of her Queen Piece, Grayfia has superior speed, strength and defense. Flight: Being a Devil, Grayfia can fly using her wings. Trivia *Grayfia's height is 174 cm. (5 feet 8 inches) according to the visual book with her data, making her the second-tallest female character in the series (after Kalawarner). *Grayfia's last name, Lucifuge, is a reference to Lucifuge Rofocale, a demon in charge of Hell's government and Lucifer's subordinate. Her role as Sirzechs' wife and Queen, as well as her family's lineage of serving the original Lucifer, justify this reference. **The original Japanese spellings of Lucifuge, ルキフグス Rushifugusu, can be transliterated as Lucifugus, the original spellings in Latin for "Lucifuge" (both meaning "to flee the light"), and its counterpart Rofocalus for "Rofocale". *Grayfia bears a near-exact resemblance to Sakuya Izayoi of the Touhou Project series. *Grayfia once challenged Serafall Sitri for the title of Leviathan. *Grayfia has two different roles in the House of Gremory, as a maid and as Rias's sister-in-law. Normally, she acts as a devoted maid and on special occasions, such as her day off, she acts as Rias' sister-in-law, during which she lectures her. *The "Let's Go Onsen" short story reveals that she has low alcohol tolerance. *Grayfia's name is derived from the names of two Pokemon: Glaceon and Leafeon.Ishibumi's twitter *Apart from Sirzechs Lucifer, Issei Hyoudou is the only other man to have seen Grayfia naked. *The name Grayfia alias "Bina" in Italian means "double", referring to the fact she was using a double personality to hide her own. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Sirzechs Lucifer's Peerage Category:Queen Category:72 Pillars Category:Gremory Clan Category:Extra Demon Category:Featured Article